Heir of the Sea
by robert32514
Summary: Based upon the story written by Stallionwolf. Dark Times have returned. A Goddess angered at the injustice brought upon her legacy, seeks to even the odds. A Champion will rise, and a new legend will be born.
1. Chapter 1

**Heir of the Sea**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **J. K. Rowling and Disney do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Authors Note: There is an Author by the handle of 'StallionWolf' who wrote a currently one chapter story called 'Fury of the Dutchman'. With StallionWolfs permission, I began something similar to help tell a differing idea of a possible situation in a somewhat fashionable way that I hope does Stallionwolf justice. So, here it is, Heir of the Sea...**

 **Prologue**

The sea was restless as it slammed into the British Isles with a fury. The skies were cloudy, with a foreboding grey color. The winds howled as if angered. Many a Fishermen, after having witnessed the seas rage greater than ever before, and acting in a way never before seen, dared not to go back out on their vessels, fearing for their lives and that of their crew, let alone fearing for the state of their ships.

Within the vast ocean, a Goddess screamed and she raged. For many centuries, she had maintained a vigilant watch over those of her bloodline. She had watched as many descendants of her blood and that of her long dead love, passed as their time came whether is was from war and or natural causes, but always being welcomed by the Goddess as she led them to their much deserved peace, even long after the son of William Turner broke his fathers curse and freed him. She had reclaimed the Flying Dutchman as the time of Pirates and Adventures upon the Sea was drawing to a close.

And now, in the current time, having watched the cruelty of the mages upon the very last of her bloodline, having killed two of her many times over grandchildren, and seeking the end of the third and final member of her family, she could stand-bye and watch no longer. No, it was now time to act if her bloodline was to survive.

The injustices of the current incarnation of the Wizarding realm would not do, she would not allow her and her lovers line to end this night as she watched a toad of a woman send two demonic soul sucking fiends to end her legacy.

She would have her revenge, this she swore. And what better way, then to retrieve her lover from his eternal rest to rectify the situation. Oh, there would be a reckoning, she knew this. She only need to explain to him what she had withheld from him, and she knew he would be upset at first, that was a given, but then when she finished explaining, he would undoubtedly act when she finally gave her reasons for her deceit and for withholding the one thing he never knew, if only to save the last of his and the Ancient Goddesses line.

With a wave of her hand, while taking the humanoid form her lover knew her by, she observed as the former Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones came into being. His body had reassembled itself as if made of an infinite amount of wisps of displaced air and water. When his full body came into being, his closed eyes snapped open, the body bending backwards slightly, his arms held outward as the man took in a lungful amount of salty sea air.

Calypso, Goddess of the Sea, residing upon her throne made of a giant sea shell, sparkling marble, and laden with a touch of sea weed, wore a weary smile upon his return. As she sat there, watching her love once more taking in lungfuls of air until his breathing evened out as he went from bending backwards, to bending forward with his hands resting on his knees, to standing straight up and taking in his surroundings until his eyes found hers.

"C-Calypso." he gasped. He had once more realized as he stepped forward, that he maintained the form he died with before Jack and the young Master Turner had ended his life, with Jacks hand removed from William Turners as the young, newly married, man lay dying in his newly made, wifes arms.

His last word he spoke upon his death, was the same of that which he once more spoke upon his return to life.

"What trickery is this, Calypso?" he spat, spittle flying from his squid-like featured mouth as the tentacles that would act as his beard, moved in sync with his fury. He snarled as he dared to take a step forward when he found himself incapable of taking another step.

A second passed in silence when the sea Goddess rose from her throne, slowly and calmly walking down the marble steps until she was mere inches from him. Raising a hand upon the right side of his leathery face, she slapped him. His head turned, feeling the stinging pain, courtesy of the palm of her open hand that then caressed the same cheek that she struck, "My love, remember to whom you speak." she spoke in a serious tone.

With a gulp, he steadied himself before speaking again, "Why am I here, Calypso?" his voice coming out in a more neutral tone, with no emotion.

"Do you remember what I told you when last we spoke? My reason for not meeting you when I had the chance?"

"I...remember. You said it was because of your nature."

Not wanting to look him in the eyes, her head bowed, her hand trailed down to his chest just above his heart. "I...I have deceived you, my love."

"What did you say?" he whispered in shock, "What does that mean? Speak!" he hollered. The halls of her Kingdom rumbled with the tone of his voice.

As she turned with having cringed at his high tone of voice, she began her tale, speaking of the life she bore from their first and only coupling, making the choice to send their offspring away to a better life with people she trusted, watching over his bloodline until the current events forced her hand, and then, his recent resurrection.

"Why...Why did you not tell me?" he asked, horrified upon learning the truth of his many descendants, having lived and died, never knowing of his children, and their children, and so on and so on, until the current times recent events such as two of his legacies having been murdered two times over, with the last being in danger from those who would seek to destroy him to keep him quiet and or to hide the truth for selfish gain.

"Calypso." he spoke softly as he reached for her arms, noticing that as he touched her once more, his crab-like appendage shifted until it took on his human form, his whole body also shifting as he turned her around, "Calypso." he said again, "Why did you not tell me?" he asked in a softer tone.

"I wa...I was afraid." she replied, not daring to look him in the eyes, due to shame, her eyes holding in the pain from keeping the secret he deserved the right to know. "I was afraid...that our descendants would be like us, either and or prideful and vain, cruel, greedy, Godlings, and or the deceiving and destructive beings they could have become. I had to make a choice, so that our bloodline would live on without being like either of us. So, I sent them away, never knowing the truth of either of us."

As she finally explained herself, he knew she spoke the truth as her body shook in emotional agony. He pulled her into his arms, resting his bearded chin upon her forehead, his eyes closed as he heard her whimpers, his hands rubbing her bare back. He understood why she did what she did, and truly, now that he knew the truth, what she had done, was the most...logical thing she could have ever done. It was the right thing to do. As he thought about it with the Goddess now in his arms, shaking as she wept, he knew that she had made the right call. Now that he knew the truth, he had to figure out what the next step was. What was he to do with the knowledge he now held? A few tense, quiet moments later he gently pushed her back while keeping her in his hands, used his right index finger to raise her chin up so as to look into her eyes, "Calypso, where is our Legacy? Where is the rightful Heir of the Dutchman?"

She told him.

 **Surrey, England**

 **Surrey Park**

Harry Potter was not a normal 15 year old boy. No, he was a Wizard. A Wizard without a care I the world as he had soon learned the true loyalty of his so called friends as no letters came, none showing support or anything that showed that they thought of him. Even Hedwig had been taken away from him when he sent her with letters to his friends. She had not returned ever since.

How much more can they take from him? How many times must he fight Dark Wizards? How much more abuse and neglect must he go through before someone takes notice or even cares? He was angry at not just the magical world, but at his family and himself. Himself, for not realizing the truth for what it was, that he was alone. The Wizarding World for turning their backs until he realized that they were only needing him to take care of their dirty laundry, to be their scapegoat or linchpin.

He felt like he no longer cared what became of the world that saw him as a hero one moment, and a villain the next. 'Guess it's true what they say.' he thought to himself, 'You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.

Try as he might, he could never find anything regarding Voldemorts return. His watchers he knew, whom were hiding behind his home, thinking he didn't know they were there, wouldn't leave him any information to go on. His 'friends' he mentally spat, sent nothing, showing their true colors as well.

And his relatives refused to treat him as if he was remotely human as he resorted to digging through garbage to find just a hint of a word about the happenings and goings on within the world via thrown out newspaper. He searched and failed to find even a hint of anything regarding Voldemorts M.O.

Sitting on the swing, throwing the crinkled paper down in frustration, he huffed irritably. Cedrics death laid heavily on his conscience. He had nightmares of his death, through dreams repeating themselves quite often since Voldemorts return.

He wasn't strong enough, let alone skilled enough to save his fellow champion, someone he could at least call a friend in the end, before and after his death, when he and the spirits of the dead aided him in his escape, allowing Harry to bring Cedrics body back to Hogwarts.

"No more." he said. His hands curling into fists, "No more." he said again as he rose to his feet, his magic causing the air and sand of the playgrounds around him to swirl around his body. He was tired of being the worlds hero and getting nothing in return except abandonment.

"Let the rest of the world handle Voldemort. I'm done with this."

A crack of thunder from above within the dark clouded skies sounded as if to agree with his statement. With his declaration, in the center of the playground, a mound of sand began to rise, until water spouted from the top of the mound of sand and began to cover the entirety of the playground itself. It grew in size as it the grounds in a large pool of water where sand once occupied, the parks individual recreational objects vanished beneath the waves as if sinking until they vanished completely, causing Harry to gap in shock. Thankfully, he had already removed himself from the grounds as the water had spread.

His nose detected a scent of salt within the very air as the water continued to grow and spread. He could almost taste it on his tongue.

The surprises kept on coming as the waters bubbled until a wooden beam rose from the water. The said beam was followed by a giant ship, comparable to a legendary pirates ship dating back centuries, as the wood of the ship was covered in sea weed and things he recognized, yet had no word of which to speak. He'd recognize the design from the many shows that Petunia watched, such programs such as National Geographic Explorer among others. Barnacle, he snapped his fingers in realization, if he was correct in his assumption as to the grime that covered much of the ships hull.

The ship was massive as it finally rested above the water. The front beam or 'prow', had an image much like that of one of todays reptiles, resembling that of a crocodile if he was accurate, or was it a barracuda? He shook his head as he wasn't entirely sure whether or not it wasn't even both. He shook a bit as he looked from the front of the ship, to cautiously walking around the long length of the watery puddle, taking in the sails of the ship as they too looked more like sea weed instead of actual canvas or whatever material ancient vessels used. The ship was incredibly aged as the wood looked grey and old, much like drift wood if he had to take a guess, the length of the ship he estimated to be 170 feet long or 51.816 meters long if his calculations were correct.

The ship in of itself, looked too old to sail, so why did this one suddenly come from no where, and why was he the only one nearby when it arrived. He had more questions running through his mind than answers when a set of _'splashes'_ caught his attention as he quickly turned with his wand snapping into his hand, ready to defend himself.

He nearly dropped his wand in fright as his eyes found themselves locking onto a grotesque figure that looked like the love child of an human, an Octopus, and a crab. It wore a barnacle covered long coat with a top hat on the beings head.

There were others with him, all humanoid with barnacle and or water based animal-esque qualities about them, almost as if they were cursed to such a state. Two of them though, wearing rather large robes that hid their identity, carried a small chest in hand as they trailed behind the behemoth of a humanoid Octopodidea. For the strange humanoid octopus/crab man before he and those behind him, he had a single crabs claw on his left hand with most of the left arm resembling that of the crustacean, its right leg also resembling that of a crabs leg. His right arm and hand much like that of a octopus tentacle, as were the tentacles beneath his jaw while his face fared no better. There were snouts on either side of its face that opened and closed as if recycling the air it breathed.

On his left hip, was a golden handled blade that had seemed to be rusting a bit, resting within a wet, yet darkened, leather sheath.

Though his hand shook, his Gryffindor spirit refused to let him show fear as he demanded with a strong voice, "Who are you? What are you?"

"I knew I sensed Misery." the humanoid being spoke. "Tell me Mr. Potter, do you know anything of your families past? Of the heritage none within your family or community have ever known?"

"What does my families past have to do with anything, monster?" Harry growled, a bead of sweat falling down the left side of his cheek.

"Everything Harry." a female voice said from beneath one of the hooded ones or robed beings. The said person allowed her partner to take the chest from her as she lowered her hood. Though her hair fell all over her face due to the water that the boat now floated over, Harry would recognize her eyes and her face anywhere as he kept the photo album that contained his pictures of her and his father. Walking up to him in slow strides until she walked by the man-thing who nodded for her to continue, she finished her stride until she stood before the now trembling boy.

His eyes were widened in shock, his body now shaking uncontrollably, "Mum?" he asked in a small whisper.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me." she replied with a smile as she raised both hands to cup his cheeks.

His wand arm since she began her trek to him, had fallen to his side. As he began to fall to his knees, she caught him with both of her arms.

The knees of his jeans began to soak since they rested within the water, and then his shirt and chest began to get wet, due to the wet robes she wore as he grasped the front of said robes and finally unleashed the anguish and pain within his heart that had accumulated over the many years.

"Oh my love, what have they done to you?" she cooed as she ran a wet hand through his messy hair. Another presence made itself known as James Charlus Potter knelt beside both his wife and his son. Pulling them both within his arms, the family of three wept for what seemed like forever until the fish-man spoke.

"It is time. The Dutchman must have a Captain."

"Please, Grandfather. We have just been reunited." Lily pleaded as she looked up to him with concern in her eyes, pleading.

"There is no more time, Lillian!" he said as he raised his eyes to the sky as if he sensed what they could not. "He has the courage and the heart for what must be done. It is his destiny. The Dutchman calls to him already."

It was true as Harry looked up and then suddenly held the left side of his head. There was a voice, a voice unlike any other, loud and powerful, roaring within his head, **"Part of the ship, part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew."**

He cried out in pain as he felt and heard the call.

"Please, Captain. I beg of you, what must be done?" James asked in desperation.

The Captain as James knew him as, looked on with pride as he removed a small, aged knife from the belt around his waist, held out the weapon and answered, "Cut out his heart, and place it within the chest."

"Hi-His heart? Are you mad?" James roared.

"Who are you?" Harry cried out over the loud voices in his head, now being cradled in Lilys lap as he held his head in both hands.

 ** _"A touch of Destiny. The one to unite the Earth and Sea has been found."_** a powerful voice had spoke when the voices inside of his mind ceased their chant.

"So he has, Calypso." the Captain agreed aloud.

 ** _"We will be together again in the world beyond the living, my love."_** the voice, now recognized as female in origin, spoke.

"Listen, and listen well, Master Potter. The Dutchman has chosen its new Captain. The question I ask of you now, do you fear Death?"

As his mother made to aid him to his feet with his father looking down upon the blade within his hands, Harry struggled to ask again, "Wh-Who...are y-you?"

"My name is Davy Jones. Long ago, I was charged by the Goddess Calypso, to Captain the Flying Dutchman."

"For...what re-reason?" Harry stuttered.

"To ferry the souls of the dead to the afterlife or offer those who wish to join my crew the chance to do so under my command. For many years, I served her well, until my death at the hands of William Turner. He took my place for many years afterword until his son freed him from Calypsos curse. I was recently revived and petitioned with finding you."

"Why?"

"Because, you are his legacy Harry." came the answer from his mother. "You are the last of the blood-line of both Calypso and Davy Jones."

"No...No, that can'...that can't be right."

"It is Harry." said his father with a lowered head. Like Lily, his head was so wet, that his messy mane of a ravens nest of hair stuck to his entire head. He had a look of defeat abut him that when he looked to his son, he could see his father spoke the truth.

"And in order to be able to finally return to my rest, a new Captain must take his place aboard the Dutchman. The ship has chosen you, pup." Jones finished in his usual snappish tone.

"And in order to be Captain, my heart has to go into that chest?" Harry asked, with a hint of fear.

"If you become the Captain, you will be immortal, and able to gather a crew to avenge yourself upon those who have not only wronged you, but finally be free of the destiny the so called Wizards have laid out for you. Free to make your own choices in life." Came Jones reply.

"Freedom." Harry gasped. At last, he had found his only means of being free to do as he wished when he wished. It took him only moments to come up with an answer, "So long as I have my parents with me, I will do as you will it, Grandfather." turning to James, with his head held high, his right hand ripping open his shirt with a strong pull, Harry then said, "Do it."

"I am proud of you, my son." James said as Lily held her son from behind, James resting a hand on his left shoulder. As Harry nodded with an expression of both fear and elation, James raised his armed hand as the skies thundered, and with his arm quickly falling, there was a scream.

 **Sometime later in the day**

As the rain came down heavily over Privet Drive, an entire puddle rippled, growing in length, when the Flying Dutchman rose from the depths. A pair of flying creatures in dark, hooded robes, flew out of Number Four, screeching into the sky when a set of small cannons appeared from the front of the ship, a mighty blast from both followed by a pair of harpoons connected to spike ended chains, flying off and snagging the creatures from the very air. The Dementors, fresh from feasting on the souls of the residents of Number Four, screeching in pain and terror as they were captured, not having the strength to free themselves of the metal that had pierced their bodies.

The aim was spot on as the creatures were both hit, metal hooks made of iron, impaling them. Via the chains, they were then slowly pulled towards the ghost ship until many a hands grabbed them and pulled them in, onto the deck of the ship.

The crew, all human, rudely manhandled the creatures into submission, despite their loud screeches or cries, dropping them as if on their knees. Forcing the monsters heads downward, their arms behind their backs, the creatures heads were lowered as if to kiss the deck.

A set of boots were heard stepping close to the soul sucking fiends until they stopped before them. A blade was heard being unsheathed from its scabbard as the tip of the said blade forced the head of the first Dementor on the right, to rise. Its hood was lowered roughly by one of the crewman, allowing everyone the chance to gaze upon its faceless husk with a small mouth, used for consuming souls.

"Who sent you?" the voice of the new Captain of the Dutchman asked, pressing the tip of the blade hard against the creatures throat. "Who sent you to attack the residents of Number Four, Privet Drive?"

When the fiend refused to speak, the Captain, Harry James Potter with his father on his right, and his mother on his left, pulled back his sword arm, and stabbed the creature into the stomach, twisted the blade, and brought it upward, cleanly slicing through the Dementors sternum, or what would pass as one.

All the while, the Dementor that had yet to be interrogated, screeched in anger as its fellow Dementor was skewered. With the creatures demise as its carcass fell apart as if made from dust, the untold number of souls that resided within, all gathered together in great numbers, finally dispersed.

As those aboard the deck of the Dutchman watched, among those souls, finally freed of the Dementor, the souls of both Dudley Dursley and Petunia Dursley rose up.

Turning to his mother, he said, "Take them."

Lily nodded as she snatched the souls of her sister and nephew, giving them back their human forms as the rest of the souls flew off into the dark, cloud-filled skies, that continued to rain down upon the deck of the ship. The souls were as tiny orbs of light that ascended into the night skies. As the bodies of the two Dursleys finally regained their flesh, both fell down upon the deck of the Dutchman unconscious.

"Have these two taken to the brig. I will speak to them soon."

"Aye Cap'n." an unknown voice spoke as several men gathered the two unconscious forms and dragged them below into the depths of the ship.

Removing the hood of the second and final Dementor with a flick of his blade, Harry said, "You, same question. Who sent you? I want a name."

 _"Uuummmmbbbrrrriiiiddddggggeeee..."_ it wheezed.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Deloris Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic." the voice of Cedric Diggory spoke as he stepped forward.

"I remember her. A right peace of work, that one." James spat.

"That toad? How did she get as far within the Ministry as she did? She barely passed her OWLS and NEWTS by the skin of her teeth." Lily said.

"Still, the matter of the fact is she came after my kin, ending the Dursley line. Whatever reason, her life is forfeit, as is every Death Eater I find within the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort and the Ministry want a war, they're going to get one."

"What of this one, Cap'n?" another crewman holding the last Dementor asked.

"It has the soul of my so called loving Uncle, I want it." With a swipe of his sword, the Creatures head fell to the deck as its body fell to the left as the men released its headless body, and as before, the Dementors robed form and head, dispersed into a black dust-like substance as the souls of its victims flew off into the night sky, like small orbs of light. Harry watched as James snagged the soul of Vernon Dursley and like his wife and son, he too took on the form of what he looked like before his death. When he regained his human flesh, he too was dragged to the underbelly of the ship.

Looking up into the skies as they kept on heavily dropping the rain, Harry turned as he looked at his fellow Hogwarts champion, now sporting the outlook of a pirate, much like Harry and the two other Potters, Lily and James. Diggory sported a pair of trousers with an open white, long sleeve shirt, a cutlass sheathed at his hip, his wand strapped to his right wrist.

"Mr. Diggory," Harry called out.

"Yes Captain." Cedric replied, standing at attention.

"I have a mission for you. I'll brief you on what that plan is in a moment. Let's just make sure we leave this Godforsaken place first. Merlin knows I've had more than I can take of it." Making his way to the helm of the Dutchman, he hollered out to the crew, "Prepare yourselves, we're going under."

A moment later, the ship lurched forward as the water flowed forward as well ahead of it. None would be the wiser as Magic from Calypso herself, hid the Dutchman from the eyes and ears of the mundane throughout the entire community. It then began to descend into the water until the entire ship disappeared. The water that had surrounded the ship then began to thin until nary a puddle existed, and yet, the only witness to the existence of the ship and the Dementors being captured and detained, ran into her home, summoning the Headmaster of Hogwarts, via a floo call.

 **August 12th, 1995**

 **Wizengamot Meeting**

 **Disciplinary Hearing for Harry James Potter**

"All those for the arrest of one Harry James Potter, for the murder of his guardians, the Dursleys?" the loud voice of the Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge, called out.

The doors of the Wizengamot Room for the Hearing of Harry Potter, slammed open as Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or the DMLE, walked in with a squad of her Aurors walking behind her. She had showed up just in time as Albus Dumbledore, for once, called for her aid when he discovered the soulless husks of the Dursley family. Preliminary examination reports showed that their souls had been removed, as if kissed by a Dementor. This did not sit well with her as she had Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt do a discreet investigation by checking with Azkaban. He'd returned with the information he sought as Amelia then had entered the office of the Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic, Deloris Jane Umbridge, finding the damning evidence she needed, as the witch was obviously dumb enough not to destroy the evidence in which will convict her, instead, she had it locked in a vault within her office.

Now within the Wizengamot chambers, she stormed her way towards the podium, "Objection Minister."

"Bones!" the Minister blustered, his facial pigmentation turning red, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Aurors, arrest Deloris Umbridge."

Sputtering, the Minister demanded, "On what charge?"

As the Aurors entered the podium and surrounded the Undersecretary with their wands drawn and held at level with her, the woman obviously scared as she looked around and saw she was surrounded, Amelia coldly replied, "On the charge of Murder and the attempted murder of 'One' Harry James Potter, Heir presumptive of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." she slammed the necessary documents before the Minister as the sickly dressed woman in pink who looked like a cross between a toad and a human was disarmed of her wand when she tried and failed to wield it, forcing the partner of the Auror who summoned her wand to slam a set of Magic suppressing metal bracelets upon her wrists.

The Minister took the evidence and began to read, and as he did so, began to go from a blustering red hue, to a pale green as he continued to read the reports.

"I did it for you, Cornelius. He had to be silenced." she shrieked as she was being led down from the seat in which she sat.

Albus Dumbledore who took the moment to walk in, made his presence known as the Minister turned and lowered his head with a groan, "Do you now see what your lust for power has done, Cornelius?"

Before the Minister could raise his head to speak, the Wizengamot doors slammed shut, causing all within to turn and look upon the doors. Suddenly, from the ceiling of the chambers, a lone coin fell, and hit the ground with a _'clink'_.

Amelia cautiously approached the coin with her wand drawn, and after waving her wand over it, not finding any suspicious form of magic or fowl play within the said coin, she summoned it into her hand.

Dumbledore and another Auror approached as Amelia looked it over, "What is this?" she asked warily.

"May I?" Dumbledore asked as she nodded and handed it over. Raising it to eye level, he looked it over from both sides, "A piece of eight. Fascinating."

"A piece of eight?" Amelia queried, looking at Dumbledore with her monocled eye raised.

"Ah, forgive me. A piece of currency not seen in over quite some time. I believe this coin may have come from the late 1600's to the early 1700's. I would need to look over my books back at Hogwarts to be sure, but I am almost positive this coin is a piece of eight."

"But how did it fall here, and why?" she asked.

Before he could answer, the coin flew from Dumbledores hand, to the hand of an unknown whom was concealed beneath the hood of a large, dark cloak that seemed to be soaking wet. Said person caught it with a single hand extended, palm out. Amelia and Dumbledore, as well as a few others within the Ministry chambers, drew their wands towards the unknown person.

"Who are you?" Bones demanded.

The still unknown person then pocketed the coin with the same hand before raising both to lower the cloaks hood, causing all within the chambers to gasp aloud as there standing before the rooms inhabitants, was none other than Cedric Diggory, himself.

"Boo." he said a bit humorously, causing a few people to faint, and he himself to chuckle since some of the Wizengamots peerage fainted.

"Ce-Cedric, my son." a man, Amos Diggory whispered as he quickly jumped to his feet and rushed to the chamber floors. Rushing past Dumbledore and Bones, Amos Diggory ran up to and pulled his son into his arms. Cedric embraced his father just as warmly, despite his body being completely wet and pale.

"What magic is this?" Amelia Bones demanded. "How are you alive?"

Slowly pulling away from his father and having him stand at his side, Cedric, seeing the wands pointed at him, replied, "Who said I was?"

"What?" Amos gasped in shock.

"It is true, father. I am not alive, at least, not completely."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"It's best if I show you." Pushing his father towards the Head of the DMLE and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he then raised both hands and brought them outwards as if pushing something out on both sides. It was then that everyone within the Wizengamot chambers noticed the room growing much larger by many degrees. The doors of the chamber looked as they were pushed so far back outwards, that none could make them out. Those sitting within the chambers as well as those whom were standing before the Ministers podium seemed to have been pushed backwards as well. Once the room had been expanded, Cedric then turned and with a single hand, began to fill the chamber floors with water.

"H-How are you doing this, son?" Amos asked in awe.

"Magic." was his answer with a cheeky grin.

It was Dumbledore whom recognized the scent of salt in the air as he said to no one in particular, something that Amelia caught as she looked at him suspiciously once more, "Salt water?"

Suddenly, to the horror of some and amazement of others, a massive ship arose. All of those outside of the podium such as Bones, Dumbledore, and the few Aurors, alongside of Cedric and his father, quickly ran up into and passed the pew of the chambers as it was beginning to get rather crowded down below due to the massive ship.

To most, it looked like a ship right out of everyones nightmares with the prow of the ship looking as demented as it did. The image of the Grim Reaper upon the front of the ship did not help matters either. The beam of the ship or 'prow', was mere meters from the Minister, who looked ready to shit himself, he was sickly pale.

A roped ladder fell from the side of the ship, as three people began to climb down. After the second person touched down, both stepped forward, allowing all to see them. This made everyone pale considerably, matching the Ministers skin tone as James and Lily Potter was recognized by many within the Wizengamot.

"James, Lily?" Dumbledore gasped as he stepped forward with his wand in his hand. Raising it and not knowing whom to attack first, he growled out, "How dare you wear those faces..." Before he could say more, his wand flew from his hand and sailed past the two Potters as it landed in the raised hand of the one and only Harry James Potter.

Harry felt a warmth in his hand and in his magic as he lowered his arm and gazed upon the wand, _"De wand of Destiny, my child."_ he heard within his mind as his parents separated to let everyone look upon him, for most, it would be the first time, for others, it was more.

"The wand of Ignotus Peverell. My thanks for returning this to me, old man." came the voice of the Captain of the Dutchman as he raised his head and let the Headmaster see him for the first time since he was forced to return to the Dursleys after the first of July.

Dumbledore paled at these words as he gasped, only to say the young mans name, "Harry!"

"The one and only." the boy said with a mock bow. He was wearing a heavy white shirt that looked two sizes too big for him, the front of which was open, showing a somewhat red, jagged scar for where his heart resided. He also wore form fitting pants that were held by a belt with another holding a sheathed long sword or cutlass as his side, and dark boots. A black bandanna was wrapped upon his head, holding back his hair and hiding the scar that no longer existed thanks to his new position. "Greetings." he said to the many esteemed members of the Wizengamot.

Many began to whisper after hearing these words, "Why Albus, you look like someone just walked all over your grave." James Potter spoke when Lily walked up the podium steps and stood before the aged Headmaster, and punched him in the nose, dropping him on his ass.

Shaking her hand out as Amelia winced, causing the former matriarch of the Potter family to snap her head at her, Lily walked up to her old friend, "Hello Amy." she said as she grabbed the woman by the arms and embraced her.

"Lily?" she whimpered as she quickly returned the embrace, crying into the neck of her friend. When the women managed to gather themselves, they pulled apart as Lily turned her head to look upon the woman dressed in the pink cardigan of a dress, recognizing the toad of a woman.

"Amy, I demand you hand over that woman to my son." Lily said as she pointed at Deloris Umbridge.

"Wha...Lily, why?"

"Because her soul and the souls of several of your so called...Esteemed Members of this able body, belongs to me." Harry Potter replied as he stood next to his father.

"Souls?" Amelia asked in shock.

"Amelia, remember those days when we were young, how we girls used to play pirates instead of dolls at my parents home?" Lily asked.

"You really are Lily?" the Proxy of House Bones said in realization. She remembered as it was one of the best times of her life as she and Lily and some of their female friends used to have fun at the Evans home, playing pirates and such. Her father, Harold Evans even used to tell stories when the girls spent the night at the Evans House.

"Remember the story of the Flying Dutchman?"

As Lily said this, Amelias eyes widened as she finally understood, "So you're..."

"Really dead, yes, I am." she summed up with a saddened nod. "Not many knew of my families true past, if any. Not even me or my sister. My son, as was my families entire bloodline, including myself and Petunia and her son, is descended from the coupling of the Sea Goddess and her lover, Davy Jones."

There was an uproar at this announcement that was quickly silenced as a single cannon blast sounded from the now raised wand hand of the last Potter. The tip of the Elder Wand smoking a bit from having used the cannon blast charm. "My mother speaks the truth. I am, the last living descendant of Davy Jones and the Goddess Calypso, and I am also the newly made Captain of the Flying Dutchman. And I sense many souls within these chambers, marked souls who have been found guilty by the Gods and Magic, of many indescribable and grotesque crimes too heinous and too numerous to speak of, and I demand them all."

"Who are you to demand anything?" a voice within the Wizengamot chambers shouted.

"Who am I?" Harry asked as he looked to the voice of the one whom spoke, a person he recognized from the night Voldemort returned, "I am the SEA!" Harry hollered at the top of his voice as many men and several women jumped from his ship with cutlasses, knives, pistols, and wands in hand, attacking and gathering those Harry had demanded, disarming them and placing iron shackles with runes on them, upon the captured individuals wrists.

"Harry." a bloodied Dumbledore said as he rose to his feet and held his nose, but a short blade at his throat quickly silenced him for a moment as he turned to the red haired woman with green eyes, "Lily, please. See reason, these people deserve to be tried and a chance to redeem themselves."

"They had their chance." Harry spoke. "So long as a man and or a woman bares Voldemorts mark, they belong to me. As of this moment, I am declaring war against not just those who follow that murderous coward, but the snake faced bastard himself."

Those whom were captured were marched up a wooden plank upon the ship that extended outward past the podium to come to rest beside the Minister. This allowed the many gathered to be marched to their fate while many others were held back by the remaining crew of the Dutchman. Dumbledore recognized Fleamont and Harold Potter right away as he paled upon seeing them, alongside their wives. He also recognized the paled and wet forms of the Evans family whom were murdered by the Death Eaters long ago. James walked from beside his son, and stomped his way towards the woman whom tried to murder his son, "The Lockers waiting for you, toad. Start walking." James said as he held a wand against the back of the womans neck.

As Deloris Umbridge wailed and cried out for the Minister to save her, only then to beg for mercy, the Minister was too terrified to even speak as the hardened eyes of Harry Potter bore into his own. The Boy-Who-Lived, now the Captain of the Legendary Ghost ship many within the Wizengamot had heard of from stories of their ancestors told to them by their parents, up to and including the Minister himself, slowly made his way towards the said Minister until he stood mere inches away from him.

"You have three days to resign from your office, before I come for you. You are unfit to be seen as the Minister of Magic and a coward." At these claims, Lily handed a heavy brown brooch to Amelia containing evidence against the Minister that her son made sure to gather. "You are also to retract any and all statements regarding the negative publicity concerning me from within the Daily Prophet. Refusal, would not be wise. One far off day, your soul will be mine. Count on it. Until that day, I will be watching."

With those words, Lily looked from her friend and grasped her by the shoulder as the Wizengamot chambers were now quite a few members shy as the crew of the Dutchman slowly and most cautiously, returned to the ship. With a sad look that Amelia knew all too well, Lily walked up the plank, with her son slowly following. He stopped before the said plank and turned as Cedric said his goodbyes to his father who tried and failed to hold onto his son. As Cedric walked past him, Amos Diggory cried out to Harry, "Please," he cried. "show mercy. Take me instead."

"I am sorry, Mr. Diggory." Harry said in response as he turned to the man whom was now on his knees, pleading with shed tears, "Even I cannot ignore the laws of Death. He died, defending me. He also chose to join my crew willingly, so that he may see you one more time, if that."

"Please." the man whimpered once more.

"I am so, so sorry. There is nothing I can do. You may see him again one day soon, but for now, we must go. Lady Bones," Harry called out as he then looked to her, and she to him. "Send word to the masses, the Sea has come to collect its due. Make sure that the papers know, the Dutchman sails once more. I want Tommy to know, I am coming for him."

"Tommy?" she queried with her head cocked at an awkward angle.

Harry shot a look at the old man before looking back to her as he raised a hand and with his index finger, traced the name, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' in the air in solid wisps of air, and then began switching the letters at random until the phrase, 'I am Lord Voldemort' was seen by all within the Chambers.

"He's a half-blood cockroach with delusions of grandeur, a cockroach that I will step on when next he and I meet. He stole my parents from me, he stole my blood in a dark ritual to return to a full body. His arse belongs to me, and I plan on collecting. Everything you need to know about his parentage and more, and I do mean, everything, is in the brooch for your eyes and those you trust. Word of warning though, don't trust that man, as he will stab you in the back just as soon as you turn your back to him, just so he can take what information he wants to use for his own ends. For his so called 'Greater Good'. Isn't that right, Professor?" he said with a dark look, his eyes glowing with power as he pointed at Albus Dumbledore. "Good day, Director Bones." Harry finished as he then turned and walked up the plank that then retracted after he walked aboard the ship.

A moment later, and the ship began to move back, sinking as it moved along towards the doors until a minute later, it was gone. The water upon the floor began to recede until it was barely wet and the room returned back to its original size.

"Well, that happened." came the voice of Edmond Greengrass, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, and a member of the Sacred 28.

And then pandimonium ensued.

 **So, this is done. I am now finished with this and nearly seven more updates of individual stories since I have been running through most if not all of my stories needing updates, but not quite finished with. I hope you enjoy reading as I did writing it. Remember to give a shout out to 'StallionWolf' for being the inspiration to this story. Remember to leave your comments clean and positive. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 Debacle

**Heir of the Sea**

 **Ch. 1 Debacle**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and or Pirtes of the Caribbean**

 **J. K. Rowling and Disney do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Ch. 1 Debacle**

 **Deep within the bowels of the Flying Dutchman**

 **The Brig**

Darkness permeated the hull of the ship. Very little light was available from the lanterns that hung about in the various locations throughout the belly of the ship.

There were _creaks_ and _groans_ sounding throughout the ship. All of the inhabitants of the brig were stuffed into cramped, caged cells, their clothing wet from the moisture in the air. It was also cold, causing most to huddle together, if only to gather warmth from the others body heat.

Many if not all of the prisoners lamented the idea of being prisoners within the ship that was known to ferry the souls of the dead to their final rest. To those long passed and very dead, whom once owed the former Captain of the Dutchman, Davy Jones, it was a cursed sentence.

Deloris Umbridge was just one among the group of prisoners whom found herself with no allies as the prisoners looked down upon her with disdain. To them, she was to blame for Potter taking them prisoner upon his newly acquired ship. The moment they entered the brig, they all felt the power dampening effects fall upon them as if the brig itself had relinquished them the rights of wielding their magic. The squat, little woman whimpered as many witches had shown their displeasure upon her for her crime in attacking Potters family in the only way they could.

Umbridge was curled up in a fetal position within a dark corner all alone, holding her legs to herself, quivering and keeping herself together to the best of her abilities, her clothes torn and frayed from her fellow witches brutally punishing her physically. She had massive bruises, scratches, and more upon her person due to the violence thrust upon her.

In another section of the brig, the Dursleys were held in two separate cells. Vernon Dursley was in a small, single cell of his own while his son and wife shared a slightly larger one.

The ship swayed as Petunia held her son who felt very ill from the ships movements. His head lain upon her lap, fingers running through his hair as she spoke words of encouragement into his ear. He was pale from seasickness, that was for sure, much like some of the other prisoners looked, but she was confident he'd pull through in time.

Suddenly, a familiar voice began to sing aloud. One that caused Petunia to _gasp_ in fear and recognition as the words flowed in a hauntingly beautiful tone.

"The King and his men, stole the Queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The Seas be ours, and by the powers. Where we will, we'll roam."

"N-No, it-it can't be." Petunia stuttered. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"M-Mum?" Dudley whimpered from where his head lay, while Vernon tried to drown out the voices by hiding his ears behind his hands.

Many a prisoner came to grasp the bars of the cells they occupied and gazed upon the direction of the voice.

A male voice then picked up the tune, making her eyes go wide with terror, "Yo Ho, all hands, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

A second female voice, making Petunias lips quiver and her body to shake, also picked up the next tune, "Now some have died, and some are alive, and others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage, and the Devil to pay, we lay to Fiddlers Green." From the entrance of the brig, a host of dark shadowed bodies stepped into view, and yet their identities were hidden by hooded cloaks, not even the light provided by the hanging lanterns could aid in discerning their identities.

Suddenly, a whole host of voices picked up together as if an entire entourage throughout the ship had joined in on the singing, with boots **_clumping_** with each step as they entered the brig, "Yo ho, haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

The first female voice resumed the song, "The bell has been raised, from its watery grave. Hear its Sepulchral tone. A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn yourself toward home."

As before, the next words were followed by more voices as one, "Yo Ho, haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave Ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

Throughout the entirety of the song being sung, as some of the prisoners tried to hide in the back of the brig in utmost terror, others came forward, grasping the bars of their cells in order to look upon the ones singing the song not heard of in many hundreds of years.

A procession of booted feet slowly made their way towards Petunias cell and that of her husband. The one in the lead, held a lantern in one hand, and a set of keys in another, "Hello Petty."

"Th-That voice. But...But it..it...it's impossible."

"Is it so hard to believe in the impossible in this day and age, daughter?" the second female voice asked as Rose Evans stepped into the light, next to her daughter.

"After all, it's a kind of magic." the male voice said as he stood on Lilys right while Rose stood on her left. Hank Evans was every bit as huge a man in death, as he was in life. Having served in the Royal Marines and left it after serving four terms over seas, over a 25 year period, ending his career as a Colonel with an Honorary Discharge. He had brown hair, somewhat grown out since his Military days, standing at 6'1, under 250 lbs.

Rose Evans stood at 5'8, just under 140 lbs with the same hair and eye color as her youngest daughter.

"H-How?"

"All in good time, Petunia dear. All in good time." Hank Evans replied as Lily opened the cell with the key in her hand.

With the sound of metal on metal, and the inner workings of a door suddenly **_'clinking'_** , the cell door opened with a _'creak'_.

"After all, Petty, you and your family have all the time in the world to pay off the debt you owe my son." Lily Potter growled as the Hank Evans picked up Dudley and Petunia by the arm and hauled them to their feet.

"On your feet, boy." Hank Evans growled as the boy known as Dudley Dursley tried and failed to look small, and yet, even in Death, was a heavy teen.

"M-Mummy!" Dudley cried. "Help me."

"Lily, why are you doing this?" Petunia demanded in a pleading tone.

"This is for all the freedom you enjoyed in enslaving my grandson, Petunia." Rose replied in her daughters place. "The abuse, both physical and mental, starving him, beating him, forcing him to cook and clean as if he was the House cook and maid, with little food to eat except bread and water. I thought you better than that, daughter. And now, it's time to reap what you've sown."

Hank roughly pushed both of them from their cells while a pair of metal bracelets were slapped upon their wrists by both Evans women.

The former Royal Marine made to go for Vernon who cowered in his small cell, when the voice of James Potter spoke up, "Oh no, Mr. Evans, fatso's mine."

Lily held out the keys to her husband who gladly took them, and proceeded to open the cell, "Get on your feet, you fat bastard." he said as he grabbed Vernon by the neck of his shirt and hauled him to his feet, only to slam a fist into the mans gut.

Vernon felt the rush of air leave his lungs as he doubled over in pain, falling to his hands and knees. He didn't get a moment to contemplate further when a painful blow to the side of the face dropped him to the floor, completely. "I said, on your feet, Dursley." James hollered as he once again forced the man to his feet, even if it took a few moments, due to James assault upon him.

With a bit of help from Hank, James roughly placed a set of bracelets on Vernon Dursleys wrists. The overweight walrus of a man, was heavily winded and in too much pain to think as he was fitted with a set of metal bracelets when James shoved him forwards, "Move walrus, I said move."

As much pain as he was in, Vernon couldn't find the strength to refuse as he began to stumble forwards ahead of his whimpering wife, with their son following beside her. James and Hank hung back as their other halves marched the prisoners to the door of the brig. Looking at his Son In-Law, Hank said, "Admit it, you enjoyed that."

"Oh aye." James replied with an eerily evil-like, cheshire grin. "It's been a long time coming for Vernon. Damn, did it feel good to get that out." he rubbed his fist as only a small spark of pain came from his hand, but it was a pain well worth having since joining the ship as a member of Harrys crew.

Then, both men were joined by Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, both of whom many of the prisoners recognized right away, and began to murmur amongst themselves in hushed tones, "Bring out the toad."

The female prisoners within the cell all turned and stared at Deloris Umbridge with pity, some looked at her with no expressions except righteousness at last as they stood to the side and allowed easy access to the woman.

Seeing that she'd get no help from her fellow witches, Umbridge tried threatening the Potter men and Evans by claiming her position within the Ministry of Magic, but they wouldn't hear of it. "You can't do this to me." she screamed as James and Fleamont entered the cell and grabbed both of her wrists, hauling her to her feet. "I-I am the Undersecret-..."

"You'll be shy of a tongue dearie, if you don't shut that trap of yours." Euphemia said a bit louder. The once Matriarch of House Potter then proceeded to slap a pair of manacles upon Umbridges wrists and tightened them so the woman could not escape. Deloris screamed as the bracelets tightened around her wrists.

Her screams were silenced when she was slapped by Euphemia with a backhanded strike, "That, was an attention getter." she said. She then smacked the woman again, this time with an open palm strike, "That, was for trying to kill my grandchild. Instead, you killed my daughter, her husband, and my other grandson before he could have a chance to atone for his mistakes brought on by the mental brainwashing of his parents. His fate, was to work on being a better person and in time, work on getting his cousin to forgive him, as was his destiny. You robbed him of that chance, and for that, you deserve what's coming."

All four were marched out the doors of the brig, the wooden and metal hinged doors closing behind them with a loud **_'Slam'_.**

 **Meanwhile**

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

The entirety of the dining room was chaotic. Shouting o loud, it was a surprise that the neighbors weren't alerted to a house for all intents and purposes, should not exist.

Albus Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting with the Order Members. With the children safely upstairs, hopefully in their rooms and not finding ways to listen in, the aged Wizard explained what had occurred within the Wizengamot. Once he explained and sat down to gather his bearings, the shouting started.

Sirius Black in the meantime, having aided the kids back downstairs as he felt they deserved to know about their friend, having overridden Mt. Molly, reminding her who ran the house, had disappeared for several minutes, before returning with a book in hand. He was thumbing through the pages when he entered the chaos within his home. Pausing in his reading, he looked upon the scene before him when he raised his voice high enough for all to hear, **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

Seeing he now had everyones attention, he then cleared his throat with a dash of drama by placing a hand near his neckline, "Now, I know that you are all wondering, worrying, and or both, about Harry. Gods know I am right now myself. But if what Albus here has informed us is true and Harry has indeed inherited the famed Ghost ship known as the Flying Dutchman, then there is a something within the Evans bloodline linking Harry to both the Goddess Calypso and Davy Jones." with that said, Sirius placed the open book he had in hand, a rather large book it was too, on the table before everyone.

"The Black Family weren't just a family of dark Witches and Wizards like we all would like to believe. Believe it or not, they dabbled in Piracy just as well for a time. In fact, I believe there are two, immortals currently living today that may provide the answers we need regarding this mystery, whom are in some way or another, related to the Black Family, however distant that idea may seem."

Hermione, who until this moment remained silent, pulled the book to herself in order to study it as she flipped a page or two, but not before looking up with a questioning gaze upon her face that Sirius gave a reply via a smile and a nod.

"And who are these two 'Immortals', Sirius. And how would they know anything that may have to do with Harry and his mothers bloodline?"

"Because neither the Potters nor Peverells ever had a hand in Piracy. It was against everything they believed in." Remus answered from where he sat next to an Pink Haired Auror.

"Exactly. Whatever connection regarding the 'Dutchman' Harry has, it had to have come from his mothers side of the family." Sirius said as he sat at the head of the table. "And, as for the Immortals, let's just say, they were among the best and the worst pioneers of Pirate history."

"Who were they, if you don't mind me asking?" Arthur Weasley.

"And do you honestly believe it has to do with Goddesses and a dead pirate?" Molly asked with a scoff, but when she got nothing but silence, she looked around and noticed every eye on her giving her a scathing look, some with raised brows, "What? It's impossible. There is in no way, that Harry and Lily shared any connection with those two people."

"Whenever you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Sirius said as he leaned back in his chair, leaning on an elbow with a shit eating grin.

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." Hermione said in shock.

"Lily used to loan me copies of her Sherlock Holmes stories. It's what got me and James so interested in joining the Aurors. Wanted to be just like Holmes and Watson. Course, I would have made an excellent Holmes, if I do say so myself."

"Sadly, he'd be right." Remus stated. "James was more Watson then Holmes."

"Which would have made you more..."

"Yes, yes, Mrs. Hudson. We all know you're a braggart like Holmes was known to be as well, Padfoot ol boy."

"Well, it would be 'Elementary!', my good man."

Hermione had to stiffle the laugh she gave off, followed by others including the pink haired Auror.

"As deplorably fascinating as this all is Black, you still haven't explained how this connects Potters and Lily's family roots to this supposed Goddess and a deceased pirate. And you haven't given the names of the 'Immortals' you speak of, either."

"No, I didn't, did I. Hhmmm, well let me explain it in the only way you can understand it Snivellus..." here, more sniffles were heard, with Severus Snape eyeing each of those failing to hide their laughter, "Ever heard of Keith Richards or Johnny Depp?"

"Oi, I have." the girl with the pink hair answered as she waved a hand in the air.

"See, ol' Nymphy has."

"Sirius." the girl warned. With a slight growl and a frown.

"You can't be serious." Hermione said with a huff.

"Of course, I'm Sirius. I'm always Sirius." he replied with a grin that would make the comic book villain Joker proud.

Many a groan could be heard throughout the room.

"Siri."

"Yes Moony?"

"Please stay on point."

Sirius made to say something smart in return, but received many a stink eye from almost everyone, causing him to deflate and pout, "Fine, spoil my fun. Keith Richards, lead guitarist of the Rolling Stones, Johnny Depp TV and movie actor. Both famous and both Immortals with plenty of tricks up their sleeves in order to disappear and reintegrate with society using different aliases and personas thanks to their unnaturally long lives granted unto them by powers which even I do not know of nor am willing to speak of should the Black Family ever have known. Which is very unlikely. But as it stands, those two men, just so happen to be among the last of the Pirate Lords of Shipwreck Cove, still living today."

"I've never heard of such a place." Dumbledore said.

"Not surprising. You're not a pirate, and chances are, have no ties to any. Shipwreck Cove is a heavily warded and armed location, known only to a few, in this day and age, with wards so strong that its claimed to be greater than even Hogwarts herself, no doubt. Keith Richards, alias Captain Edward Teague, Pirate Lord of Madagascar, Keeper of the Pirata Codex, as set forth by the Pirate Lords Morgan and Bartholomew."

Here, Sirius reclaimed his book and turned several pages until the image of a hand drawn face came into being of what a pirate from that period would have looked like, badly aged skin due to many years of toiling under the sun, long black beard with knick knacks adorning his facial hair. A standard pirates attire and all adorned with pistols and cutlasses, and more.

"And his son, Johnny Depp, alias Captain Jack Sparrow." Another turn of the page showed a much younger man, with similar looks, but more youthful. "Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. These two men may hold some if not, a lot of information regarding what we now know about Lily and Harrys familial background and their connection to the Sea Goddess and her lover, the late great, Captain Davy Jones."

"Does this book say how such a union was even possible?" Dumbledore asked.

"It does. But it even says that because of her traitorous ways, Calypso angered Jones to the point where he revealed a dangerous form of magic to the Pirate Lords that would meet up at Shipwreck Cove every few years or so, and aided in binding her into her mortal form before she was released many years later due to a war brewed between the Pirates and the East India Trading Company led by none other than a charlatan by the name of Cutler Beckett whom dared call himself a Lord of the Realm when he was nothing more than a mass murderer and a thief, even worser than a pirate, some would say, could hope to become. He used cunning and guile to get his many stations and positions in life. Bartering with the lives of both the innocent and the not so innocent in order to attain his goals." Sirius spat.

"Thankfully, with the then newest Captain of the Dutchman, William Turner and Jack Sparrow, the world was well rid of that man, for good."

"William Turner?"

"Aye, but that man only Captained the ship for a time, cursed like Jones, but not betrayed as his then wife stayed true to him, even to the end. 10 years at sea, one day on land. That was his curse, as set forth and charged by Calypso herself. Turners wife, Elizabeth stayed faithful and true, gave him a son who met his father a handful of times as a boy, who began a desperate search for lost secrets of the Sea, no matter where thee secrets came from, until he became a man, and found a way to end his fathers curse."

"How?" someone asked from among the crowd.

"By destroying the Trident of Poseidon." collecting his book, he flicked to a page and revealed the tridents hand drawn image, "It was a necessary thing to do in order to also defeat another man whom threatened all that pirates held most dear, and one whom also was cursed with an unnaturally long, grotesque, life by the devil himself. Captain Armando Salazar."

A _gasp_ could be heard from among the group as a young woman was looked upon by all. Her expression turned murderous as she remembered the name spoke only in whispers to unruly little boys and girls. She spat at the ground before speaking.

"Zat...Zat monster murdered...many of my Countrymen." Fleur Delacour said with heat in her voice. "I am glad Sparrow ended him when he did with the aid of the son of William Turner."

"Actually, according to the book, it was Captain Hector Barbossa who did that, but it was at the cost of his own life in order to save what meant most in his life. His treasure. His daughter, Carina Smyth-Barbossa who went on to marry Henry Turner months later." Sirius said. "Barbossa was also a Pirate Lord. I believe he was the Lord of the Caspian Sea if I'm not mistaken."

"Sirius, I'd like to borrow this, if I may." Dumbledore asked, his hand reaching for the book.

"Absolutely not." the Black Lord replied as he took the book back, "It stays here. It's Black Property, and so remains in this house."

"Sirius, please. I implore you."

"Implore all you like. Let's face it. You failed us. All of us. You imprison my Godson with Magic hating muggles, you leave me to rot in prison, knowing I was innocent. How many times since Harrys been in our world, has his life been in peril, at Hogwarts of all places? Then you send him back to the Dursley as if you were escorting a prisoner back to his jail cell, with a pat on the head, and then retrieve him when it's time to go through the motions, yet again."

"Sirius, you don't understand..." was as far as Dumbledore got when a dagger was embedded before him, in the Black table, just inches from the old mans outstretched wrists that wrested on the said table, in an upturned pleading gesture.

"I missed." a female voice spoke up, "I must be getting rusty, because I never miss. More's the pity."

"M-Mum? Is that you?" Sirius stumbled as he rose to his feet at the same time as Remus Lupin and others.

Walking into the room with another dark cloaked individual behind her, the woman lowered the hood of her cloak, allowing those who knew her in her past life, to see her once more, "Hello Siri dear."

"MUM." Sirius cried as he pushed his way through the crowd and bound into the open arms of Euphemia Potter. With hair as silver as from the last he saw of her, with hazel eyes, the short woman standing at just 5'9, welcomed the man who then dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's me Siri, it's really me." She said softly into his ear as she ran a hand through his hair, all the while, holding his now trembling form by the head to her bussom.

The bigger individual behind her removed his own hood as his eyes locked onto Remus, "Boy, you going to just stand there or are you going to get over here and join your family."

"Fleamont!?" Remus remarked, stunned that the deceased now stood in Sirius' family home. That didn't stop him from gradually walking over to and also joining in the family reunion as he embraced the old man who returned it in kind. Despite the smell of the sea upon the elder Potters, his wolf senses also picked up the familiar scent they gave off when last they spoke. Remus then released Fleamont and when Sirius was able to return to himself after getting to his feet, the old wolf embraced the woman whom was like a mother to him all those years ago.

Sirius was embraced by Fleamont at this time. The entire family then noticed the quiet and broke off. Fleamont looked murderously at Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore." he said through gritted teeth.

"Fl-Fleamont!?"

"Give me a reason to not to cut you down in front of everyone here, and now, and send your black soul to the depths of the Locker itself."

"If even it were necessary, would my death really make such a difference? We must..."

"Oh spare my your hypocrisy, you lyin' half-breed bastard. The dead see all and know all. Isn't that right, Ariana?"

A ruffle of a cloak was heard as a shimmering form dropped a more than familiar shimmering cloak, and the blond haired visage of a young blond haired girl came into being before everyones eyes. "Thank you, Lady Potter." she said as she handed the cloak back to her.

"Of course dear, Harry did loan it to you, once he had Dobby retrieve it and his familiar."

The girl known as Ariana wore a blue dress with a white, long sleeve top. Her hair, much like the Potters, was wet as it fell all over her face. But with a brush of a hand, she pulled it back, letting all see her face, before her eyes locked onto Albus' own.

"Hello brother. Been a long time."

"Ariana!" the old man whispered in horrifying shock.

"At least, since you killed me with the Killing Curse all those years ago, which would make you a murderer, would it not?"

At this accusation, many had looks of horror about them at the claims of the girl before them as she stood on one side of the table, facing off against her brother. Many a collective _gasps_ and _guffaws_ were heard as everyone backed away from the old man.

Said old man then wore a murderous expression, "You dare?" he growled as the room began to get heavy, the house begin to shake. "You dare conjure up an image of my late sister and try to..." he roared.

"They tried nothing, you bastard." she hollered just as loud. "I came willingly. If only to see justice done this day. And it will be, brother. Believe me, it will be. After all, your lover was the first to face justice by my hands. Gellerts only wish, was to see you rotting in Hell right along side of him so he wouldn't be alone for the torment you made him suffer for a mellenia in that prison you left him to rot in in Germany."

Dumbledores power suddenly broke at hearing this as he paled considerably, "Ge-Gellert?"

"Is truly dead. Eye for an eye, a life for a life. Now it's your turn, brother dear."

"We welcomed you as a friend of our family. Fed you, laughed with you, and all this time, you were conspiring against us all. Playing everyone here and about as if they were mere pawns on a chessboard." Fleamont stated. "Why not ask Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, I'm sure they'll confirm how you allowed them to die, in order to accomplish your goals."

"Did someone say our names?" two plumes of red smoke rose up simultaneously, and when they cleared, standing on either side of Molly Weasley, were two, identical red heads. Twin Brothers to be exact.

"Gi-Gideon? Fabian?" Molly asked forth with hope in her voice.

"Hello, dear sister."

"Did you miss us?"

"Oi, she missed me more than she missed you."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, it's so. Wanna make something of it?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Both men proceeded to push each other around when their foreheads were slammed together. Both men cried out in pain, rubbing their foreheads as no doubt, even dead, they hurt something fierce.

"Seriously Molly, that hurt."

"Yeah, what he said."

"You're really real?" she said in sudden realization.

"Aye sister, tis truly us."

"Back from the dead, so to speak."

"Well, not really."

"Ugh, even dead, those two are still headaches." the scarred Ex-Auror known as Mad-Eye Moody grumbled.

"Admit it, Moody..."

"You missed us..."

"Or is it really us?"

"I don't know, brother. What was that thing he always used to say?"

"Hhmmmm, oh yeah, now I've got it."

 **"Constant Vigilance!"** both Prewitts shouted at the top of their lungs at the same exact time.

"Albus, is what the Potter's and your sister saying true? Have you been playing us all as pawns?" Arthur Weasley as he turned his attention from the emotional scene of his wife reuniting with her brothers. "Are you really the man you claimed to be, or are you a liar? Is anything you claimed to have done, true? Have we done any real good, at all since creating this so called 'Order'?"

"Why don't you tell him Albus?" One of the Prewitts said as he moved away from his sister, and was slowly approaching the old man from the left side of the table.

"Why don't you tell them all how you allowed me and Gideon here to die alone, fighting for our very lives, only..." began his approach from the right.

"Only for an hour to pass before you arrived with Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the Order, to find us dead."

"Very dead. And you didn't even lift a wand in time since it was Fabian who was able to send a Patronus to you, just before he died, with me following shortly thereafter."

"I-It...It was for the...Greater Good."

Both men stood on either side of him, with their wands drawn, but not positioned in a defensive posture yet.

But they needn't react as a screaming banshee known as Molly Weasley herself did. With a scream and a single shot of her wand, reduced the old man to a pile of bloody ichor. He never stood a chance.

Silence.

A _tic._

A _tac._

"Did...Did that..." One of the Prewitts ask in terror as he wore part of the old mans remains and blood on his clothing.

"Just happen?" The other said as he too wore some of what remained of Albus Dumbledore.

And once more, Grimmaud Place devolved into chaos and pandemonium. As the screaming started, Ariana Dumbledore wore a look of relief, as if a weight had been placed upon her shoulders so very long ago, had finally fallen. With a _sigh_ , she then said, "What were the odds of that?"

 **Aboard the Flying Dutchman**

 **The Brig**

"Look!" a male voice cried out as within the right far side of the brig, in a single small cell, the full visage of Albus Dumbledore took form. It was as if the very particulates in the air gathered and reformed into the shape and being that everyone of the prisoners within the Dutchman loathed, and at one point of their lives, feared and respected.

"It's bloody Dumbledore."

"What's he doing here?"

"What is this? What happened? Where am I?" the old man demanded as he came to the doors of his cell and shook them, unable to open them. He tried mentally reaching out to Fawkes, but even the blasted bird either refused to answer his call, finally freeing himself of the old mans control, or he couldn't connect to him.

Someone seeing this, snorted as he realized what the old man was trying to do, "You're wasting your time, Dumbledore." the prisoner said as he sat down and rested his back on the cage bars. "You're a prisoner, just like we all are. We're here for the rest of our natural lives."

"So, if he's here, does that mean...?"

"He's dead? Yeah, that about be the only reason Potters ship would take his soul. You all saw how Potter and his family reacted back in the courtroom. Can you all seriously tell me you didn't see this coming?"

"Yeah. Well yeah, but I didn't expect it so soon."

Dumbledore, realizing his predicament, slowly backed away from the bars of his newly acquired cell and sat upon the floor, began to contemplate a plan of escape.

But as he sat down to think, the doors of the Brig opened with a **'BANG'**. Boots could be heard stomping towards the now occupied cell. Every one of the prisoners moved to the forefront and sides of their cell to observe the scene before them as Harry Potter with most of his family behind him as his entourage, looked and beheld in shock, before them, the last person he expected to see so soon as Albus Dumbledore, aboard and imprisoned in the Brig of his ship.

"Bloody Hell!?"

 **The Dutchmans Bridge**

 **Earlier before the Grimmauld incident**

The struggling form of Deloris Umbridge and the Dursleys were dragged before the bridge of the ship. Their eyes had to squint a bit to adjust to the brightness of the sun and sky. With his back to them, the shackled individuals watched as speaking to several red haired men in a hushed tone, was the reason for all of their troubles, Harry James Potter himself.

To Umbridge, the two men standing with the girl and talking with Potter, were familiar, but she could not put a finger to remembering just whom the men were.

"I wish to join them as well, Harry." a short statured person, hidden beneath a brown hooded robe with the voice a young girl, said.

"You sure?" he asked the girl as h turned to her with concern in his voice and worry in his eyes. "It would mean seeing _him_ again."

"I'm sure."

"Don't worry, Harry luv'. She's in good hands." Euphemia Potter said as she came up behind the girl and affectionately rubbed her arms.

"Watch over her Grandmother. You know well the kind of manipulative person _he_ is."

"Which is why we'll be the first to make ourselves known, Harry." Fleamont said as he stepped up to the left of his wife slinging an arm over her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Alright then." Turning to the closed doors leading to the Captains Cabin, Harry raised an arm, and a hand, and with a snap of his fingers, turned slightly back, and with a nod, watched alongside everyone else as the group of five walked to the doors, with Euphemia grasping the handle, and with a turn the door opened to reveal the entrance to the home of Sirius Black.

Just one of the perks of his many times over Grandmother, the ability to open doorways to hidden locations so long as he was thinking of a certain someone and letting his magic do the rest. Once the five entered, the doors closed behind them, Harry sighed when he noticed he had company.

"Oh, they're here. Thank you, if you will kindly give me a moment." he said as he walked over to the left side of the ship, placing his hand on a banister and gazing out over the vast ocean that was actually located within 'The Locker'. He then reached into a side pocket and pulled out a gold coin that he looked at at first, then began flipping it into the air and catching it.

He stood there, a hand on the hilt of his sword while the other rested on the banister, he breathed in the air before calling out, "Bring me Deloris."

The struggling of her fighting her captives hold on her was sounded off by the groan of the wood beneath her feet and the chains on her person.

Turning around, Harry with a white owl flapping to his right shoulder, while still flipping the coin in his left hand, petted the bird affectionately with his right. "You must be counting on the soon to be Ex-Minister of Magic to come and deliver you from evil as if he was some armored Avenger riding in on a noble steed, wand in one hand, sword in another, aren't you Deloris?"

"W-What?" the squat woman scoffed in a haughty tone, with a hint of confusion. "I-I don't know what you want. I am Deloris..."

"Yeah, yeah, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, blah, blah, blah. Doesn't mean much to me. I don't want to imagine what the first half of the term, 'Under' means." he shuddered.

"Oh thank you Harry, I so didn't need that image in my head. Now, I'll have to see if drowning myself in Firewhiskey will help rid me of those images." His father, James Potter said. His skin tone paling even further at the thought of what Umbridge has been getting up to with Cornelius Fudge when alone.

Others too had the same thought in mind as they went about their various jobs aboard the Dutchmans deck, hoping the work will help in removing the said images from their minds as well.

With a shrug, he replied, "Meh, couldn't be helped. Prank one Potter, gotta prank them all, I say." Turning his attention back to the pink suited, toad-looking woman, Harry then said, "You must be conceited. After all, in your desire to kill me, you killed the last of my kin, bringing down the protections that Dumbledore placed on the house."

Pointing a finger towards the people just behind her, she turned as one of the other prisoners, the tall, bone thin woman with golden curls, slightly graying, widened her eyes at the revelations that the pink wearing woman before her, was the reason why she was here.

"You, you sent them?" Petunia Dursley growled out. "You sent those...things to kill him, only to kill us instead?"

"You're just a worthless mug.." was all she got out before Petunia jumped to her feet and tackled the woman.

The Potters on the bridge made to move and separate them, but a hand raised from Harry, stayed their feet as both women rolled all over the deck of the bridge, screaming, shrieking, with pulling of hair, until Petunia got the upper hand. Managing to roll to a stop on top of the foul creature responsible for her situation, Petunia unleashed her angst by beating on Umbridge with what power she could.

She had never thrown a punch before, but it sure felt invigorating as Petunia continued to lay into the woman. Using the cuffs around her wrists, she smashed into Umbridge with unbridled fury, only to stop and wrap the chains connected to the cuffs around the toads neck, and began to pull back while laughing with insanity in her eyes, until a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her off.

"No, let me go. Let me go." Petunia demanded as she fought the man whom was her father, "I want to kill her. She killed my family."

"Damn it girl, enough. Enough I say! You got her. It's alright Petunia, it's over. I got you, it's over."

"They've taken everything from me." Petunia wailed while in her fathers arms. Hank Evans pulled her to him and held her close. "I know luv. I know." he said in soothing tones as he held her with both arms, her mother and sister coming to her side.

Dudley looked to his cousin as if to ask for permission. Harry nudged towards them with his head, letting Dudley walk over to his mother and her family that he never knew.

Looking eye to eye with Vernon Dursley, he said, "Get her up." Neither men broke eye contact as James and a few other Potter looking men aided the bloodied and mangled woman to her feet, where she swayed a bit, but had the strength to speak still.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's just say we're of two minds of the subject." Harry said as he looked to the coin, and began to smile as an idea came to mind, "Do you gamble?"

When she didn't answer, he lifted his eyes to see her gulp before he continued, "What say we flip for it?" Harry then let her see the coin. It was gold, but seemed to be heavily burnt and damaged on one side, while the other was smooth and clear, the image of the magical brethren on the other side of it. Walking towards her, he then spoke, "One man is born a hero, his brother, a coward. Babies starve, politicians grow fat. Holy men are martyred, and junkies grow legion. Why? Why, why, why, why?" he patted her, almost to the point of knocking her over, "Luck! Blind, stupid, simple, doodaa, clueless, Luck." He laughed a bit as if touched a bit by madness, but it was just a bit of theatrics needed in order to throw her off and increase the uneasiness she already felt.

"The random toss," he flipped the coin in the air where it then landed back in his hand, "the only true justice. Let's see what Justice, has in store for you." he lightly touched her nose, causing her to flinch as he said the last word. He then flipped the coin once more into the air where it landed in his open palm that he then slapped down on the back of his opposing hand. With a chuckle at her now quivering mess of a form, he made to draw ever near her and then take a peek at the coin beneath his palm, only to slap his hand back down, "Ooohhhhhhh, it's like a touch of God, wait, wait, wait."

Looking once more into his hand a bit slower this time, he squealed as if he won a prize, "Oh, what do you know, your fortune doesn't smile, so no tea and crumpets for you." he laughed as he showed her the side that rested on the back of his hand and saw the damaged side of the coin.

She was then roughly shoved to the banister that Harry had leaned against before pulling out his coin that he now pocketed once more. In his place was a stepping stool and a long plank of wood, leaning over the waters.

Turning back around, he said to the bleeding woman, "Get on."

"Wha-What?" She looked at him now with confusion and sudden fear.

"I said, get...on!" He then roughly forced the woman upon the stool and then onto the plank. Unleashing the cutlass as his side as he too stood upon the board, he summoned fire to the blade giving it an etherial look.

"Now, walk." he said, pointing the flaming sword at her.

"But, I can't swim."

"Not my problem. You saw no problem in hurting and bringing pain and Death to others."

Her eyes widened at the words as if he must have known more than he was supposed to.

"Oh yes, Deloris Jane Umbridge. I know everything. The Assassinations, the blackmails, the laws put in place because of your illogical stance on anything not human or pure blood when you yourself are a half blood. So long as you were on my ship, I knew everything there was to know about you. Your secrets, are secrets no more."

While trying to balance herself on the plank, the small shrewd woman tried to plead with Potter as she began crying and wailing. Dropping to her knees slowly, she brought her hands up, "Please, I implore you, have Mercy. Spare me, please. I beg of you." she cried.

With her head down, Harry lowered his heated blade, "Mercy?"

She spared a glance, hoping he would let her go, when he smirked, looked to his family who could only look on before he turned back to her, **"Potter's don't do mercy!"**

With an arm pulled back, he brought it down and brought the burning blade through the wood, cutting through it as if it was paper, just meters from where the woman knelt.

It was like slow motion, watching her fall into the abyss as she cried out, her manacled wrists raised to catch onto nothing as she fell.

Many cheered upon her decided fate after she fell into the waters below.

Her screams fell on deaf ears as she fell, the currents pulling her under as none dared to watch as the darkness of the waters took her to her final judgment.

Looking at Vernon, he walked off the plank and hopped back onto the deck of the bridge, "And now Uncle, it's your turn. Question is, do you deserve the same rewards as the toad, or do you deserve something more...productive?"

"You can't do this to me, boy." the fat elder Dursley replied. "You don't scare me."

Harry snorted at this, "Defiant till the end, eh Uncle Vernon? I can respect that. No matter." sheathing his blade, the fire long having gone out of it, he continued, "I've already got a punishment set aside for you. Grandfather Henry..." Harry called out.

A man standing at 6'1, with brown tussled hair like all Potter men, and brown eyes, stepped up, "You called, Grandson?"

"I need you to see to this...Dursley. Make sure he knows what real work is. Do to him, what he's had me do for over a decade."

"Understood." Grabbing the overweight man by the scruff of his neck, he then said, "I know just what to do with you."

"Unhand me, you freak. You can't do thi-augh." Vernon screamed as he fell down the flight of stairs leading to the main deck of the ship.

With the second to the last of the current problems dealt with, Harry turned his gaze to the Evans who were now softly speaking with Petunia, who now seemed to understand the severity of her situation.

He was beginning to come up with the right words to use for Petunia and then Dudley, when he felt a new presence materialize within his vessel. A presence both old and very familiar, given to him by Death itself.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Making his way to the belly of the ship and to the Brig with James and others following, Harry roughly pushed open the door of the room and stormed up to the cell holding the person in question.

There in the barred cell, was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore himself, "Bloody Hell!?"

'Now isn't that ironic?'

 **Here's the next, much anticipated, installment to this crossover. Yes the old man is dead, and no, I am not done, not by a long shot. I intend to drag this one out because I intend to have Harry and his mostly ghostly family enact a much needed war for justice upon those who would threaten and kill those of their blood. I know after this is posted, I have more to come, so stay tuned. Hit me up, let me know what you think. Until next time.**


End file.
